Tome nota: olhar por onde anda
by Inndra
Summary: Quarto ano de Hogwarts. Aproximadamente duas horas antes do Baile do Torneio Tribruxo.


Eu andava pelos corredores do colégio rapidamente em direção ao segundo andar. Hogwarts parecia quase deserta, já que todos os alunos – e até os professores - estavam nos seus dormitórios se arrumando para o baile ou nas salas comunais conversando.  
"Que droga, Hermione."  
De repente percebi que tinha errado a escada e tive que pegar outro caminho quando ela começou a se mover e não deu tempo de voltar atrás.  
À essa altura, comigo demorando esse tempo todo, meu vestido já estava todo amassado dentro de minha bolsa. Mas como eu ia sair por aí com ele pendurado num cabide enquanto todas as garotas estavam, naturalmente, se arrumando no dormitório feminino de suas respectivas casas? Qualquer professor que me visse faria um questionário. E eu não queria ser perguntada sobre o fato de estar indo me arrumar longe de todo mundo, apesar de saber a resposta pra isso. Na verdade, eu sempre sabia as respostas pra quase tudo.  
Apressei mais meu passo e cheguei ao banheiro feminino do segundo andar, finalmente.  
Murta estava num dos cantos, chorando.  
- Olá, Murta. - falei.  
- He-Hermione? Nã-Não me diga q-que veio fazer outra poção? - ela fungou e parou de chorar, vindo em minha direção pra observar o que eu fazia.  
- Na verdade, vim só me arrumar para o baile. Por que está chorando? - perguntei educadamente enquanto tirava meu vestido e as maquiagens da bolsa.  
- Queria ir ao baile. - ela respondeu, mas mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Por que veio se arrumar aqui?  
- Por que outros motivos? As pessoas pensam que eu não vou me arrumar porque sou inteligente demais pra esse tipo de coisa. Mas isso não tem sentido. - revirei os olhos enquanto explicava. - Ainda mais que eu vou com... bem, eu vou com Vítor Krum da Durmstrang, sabe? O jogador de quadribol.  
Murta meio pulou meio voou dando gritinhos e falando sobre quanto o Krum era gato e sedutor e eu dei de ombros enquanto começava a me maquiar.  
Passei um pó que minha mãe tinha enviado e comecei a passar a sombra delicadamente como minha mãe tinha me explicado certa vez, isso não podia ser difícil e não foi.  
A parte ruim de ter decidido me arrumar bem longe de todo mundo foi ter que ouvir a Murta tagarelando sobre o Harry. Não era possível que uma fantasma estivesse quase apaixonada por ele.  
Terminei de me maquiar e isso, realmente, não parecia normal, quer dizer, eu não era o tipo de garota que se maquiava pra estudar. Mas eu não ia estudar e isso era... aceitável? Na verdade, era mais do que justo que eu me arrumasse, porque eu ia com _Vítor Krum_ ao baile.  
Concordei quando a Murta comentou sobre Ron ser um problemático. E entrei numa das cabines do banheiro pra vestir meu vestido.  
Quando saí, Murta arregalou os olhos.  
- Droga, o que foi? - perguntei logo, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Vítor Krum vai ficar impressionado.  
Ela saiu flutuando e cantarolando sobre o gato do Krum e fiquei sozinha no banheiro. Ajeitei parcialmente meus cabelos e peguei um dos dois livros que eu tinha trazido na bolsa pra procurar um feitiço que desamasse um pouco mais o meu vestido ou que tivesse uma utilidade no momento. Foi fácil achá-lo e fazê-lo e depois terminei de arrumar meu cabelo.  
Quando, finalmente, fui me olhar inteira no espelho grande do banheiro, vi meus próprios olhos se arregalarem, surpresa com o que eu mesma tinha feito comigo.  
Respirei fundo e calcei o sapato de salto que minha mãe tinha me mandado junto com o vestido. E fiquei mais surpresa ainda com o fato de que aquela roupa parecia estar combinando comigo. Sorri, animada.  
Coloquei as maquiagens de volta na bolsa e carreguei o livro "Feitiços simples e rotineiros" na mão enquanto saía do banheiro e seguia pelos corredores na direção da sala comunal da Grifinória pra guardar minhas coisas.  
Peguei a varinha na bolsa, porque os corredores estavam mais escuros do que quando tinha vindo.  
- Lumos. - eu disse baixinho e tentei desviar a luz dos quadros nas paredes, apontando-a para o chão.  
Desejava mentalmente que as pessoas já tivessem indo para o baile e que a sala comunal estivesse vazia e me apressei ao me lembrar de que seria uma das primeiras a dançar, já que fui convidada por um dos participantes do Torneio Tribruxo.  
Lembrei-me de Ron dizendo que eu não tinha um par e queria afogá-lo no Lago Negro.  
De repente, quando virei num dos corredores, esbarrei com alguém e caí pra trás.  
- Argh! - eu reclamei baixinho.  
Quando levantei o rosto vi os cabelos loiros inconfundíveis. Malfoy já estava num smoking preto e elegante, pronto para o baile.  
- Olhe por onde anda, Malfoy. - falei, enquanto me levantava e já ia seguir meu caminho.  
Mas ele segurou meu braço e me observou.  
- Não fale assim comigo_, Granger_. - a voz dele estremeceu no meu nome e, incrivelmente, pela primeira vez eu não via nojo em sua voz, apesar do tom metido de sempre.  
Anotei mentalmente: tomar cuidado pra não esbarrar em pessoas desagradáveis nos corredores de Hogwarts e olhar por onde anda, apesar de eu ainda ter certeza que a culpa de eu ter caído era dele.  
- Você se lembra do soco que te dei ano passado, Malfoy? Posso fazer pior se você não me largar.  
Apontei a varinha com a ponta acesa do "Lumos" na direção do pescoço dele quando percebi que ele não pretendia me soltar.  
- Cadê o Weasley pra te proteger e dizer que tenho que soltá-la? Se arrumou pra ir ao baile com ele, _Granger_? - Malfoy perguntou e levantou uma das sobrancelhas como sempre fazia.  
- Nox. - os corredores ficaram bem mais escuros, mas ainda podia ver o contraste dos cabelos claros do Malfoy e empurrei a varinha contra seu pescoço. - Me solta. Agora, Malfoy.  
Ele me soltou por um momento, mas se virou rapidamente pra mim e segurou em meus dois braços enquanto me empurrava contra a parede do corredor e fazia com que minha varinha ficasse apontada pra baixo.  
- O que vai fazer agora, sangue-ruim? - ele perguntou curvando a boca e arqueando a sobrancelha.  
Respirei fundo. Onde estava o maldito do Ron ou o Harry pra tentar algum feitiço babaca que me livrasse do Malfoy agora?  
Tentei empurrá-lo e me soltar, mas foi inútil.  
- Acho uma boa oportunidade de eu me vingar pelo soco que você me deu ano passado, já que você me lembrou.  
Meu coração começou a bater mais forte enquanto eu imaginava o que ele faria comigo e pude ver seu sorriso se formando, mesmo com pouca luz nos corredores.  
De repente, ele chegou perto de mim. Perto demais.  
- _Granger_, se você não fosse sangue-ruim...  
E o Malfoy me beijou. Tentei soltar meus braços ou virar meu rosto, mas eu estava presa entre a parede e ele. E não consegui evitar que sua língua invadisse minha boca e movesse em sincronia com a minha, mesmo que eu não quisesse isso. Mesmo que eu odiasse o Malfoy. Mesmo que eu quisesse que ele engolisse todo seu orgulho, nojo e arrogância e morresse engasgado.  
Ele, enfim, se afastou e sorriu arrogantemente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha correspondido um beijo _DELE_. Quando ele soltou meus braços, eu o empurrei com força e ele se desequilibrou e caiu, dando uma gargalhada. Apontei a varinha pra ele.  
- Eu devia... Devia...  
Peguei minha bolsa no chão e me virei pra seguir em frente no corredor, mas parei ao ouvir a voz do Draco novamente.  
- Vai deixar seu livro aqui, _Granger_? - voltei até o Malfoy que já tinha se levantado e arranquei o meu livro de sua mão.  
Fui até a sala comunal da Grifinória quase correndo e bufando de raiva e ainda tinham alguns alunos lá que me olharam como se estivessem espantados. Segui rapidamente até o dormitório, guardei minhas coisas, limpei o batom borrado e o passei novamente.  
Maldito Malfoy. Eu devia ter jogado qualquer feitiço nele quando tive oportunidade.  
O que ele estava pensando? O loiro nojento era louco também?  
Suspirei de desprezo. Ele que deveria estar nesse Torneio no lugar do Harry e podia aproveitar a oportunidade pra morrer.  
Estremeci ao pensar que alguém pudesse descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas logo cheguei à conclusão de que ninguém saberia. O Malfoy não ia querer que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha beijado a sague-ruim.  
Fechei os olhos por um momento e lembrei-me da vez que Ron tentou lançar um feitiço no Malfoy com sua varinha quebrada quando o loiro arrogante me chamou de sangue-ruim e o feitiço acabou se revertendo contra o próprio Ron e ele ficou cuspindo lesmas. Sorri e revirei os olhos.  
Desci as escadas, passei pela sala comunal quase vazia agora e acelerei o passo até o Salão Principal. O Malfoy estava em seu smoking preto encostado na lateral da porta com as mãos nos bolsos e eu passei na frente dele.  
- Estamos quites, _Granger_. O soco pelo beijo. - ele falou baixo e rapidamente e eu sabia, mesmo sem olhar pra ele, que ele estampava seu sorrisinho metido.  
Desci as escadas e me surpreendi com a quantidade de olhares que ficaram fixos em mim. Minha raiva do Malfoy foi substituída por nervosismo que se dissipou assim que vi Vítor na minha frente abrindo um largo sorriso.  
- Hermione. - o tom de voz dele ao pronunciar meu nome era bem diferente do tom do Malfoy e me transmitia conforto em vez de raiva. Vítor se abaixou pra me cumprimentar e continuava sorrindo. Sorri de volta pra ele.  
- Vítor. - cumprimentei-o e ele me estendeu a mão e coloquei a minha sobre a dele.  
Vi de relance Ron com o queixo caído e Harry com os olhos arregalados e tive vontade de rir.  
Parece que o baile do Torneio Tribruxo ia ser bom e eu podia acertar as contas com o Malfoy depois.

**N/A.: Então, me atrevi a escrever uma Dramione, mas é porque me veio a ideia e eu não pude controlar minha vontade de escrever. E como está feito, não custa nada postar. Não me matem se estiver ruim. E espero que gostem, né.**

**Ah, se puder, entra no meu blog: mil - rosas - roubadas . blogspot . com . br - tira os espaços (AH, JURA?), porque não estava querendo aparecer o link. ****Ficarei muito agradecida se comentarem ou seguirem, enfim...****  
**


End file.
